Closing my heart
by A gazillion is not a number
Summary: Xiaoyu found out Jin and nina are together. What would happen? Read and find out...


**Hi guys!**

* * *

Prologue,

Xiaoyu was lying in her bed. She cried and cried not knowing what happen outside. All of her and Jin's pictures and Jins letter was torned and burned. She laid there staring at the window, who was broken because she throw everything away. She cried and she want her pet to cheer her up. But her pet Panda was in china with Miharu. Her ponytail was gone after the last week and her hair was scattering all over the pillow. She had a few cuts, which was infected. She keep asking herself like 'what im going to do now?' She cried and cried, didnt care that her cuts was painful. She was turning emo and she look like a broken doll. She look dull too. She cried when she remember what happen last week.

_Flashback in last week_

_In the mishima zaibatsu,_

_Xiaoyu was finding Jin and sneaking. 'Im coming for u Jin, dont worry' xiaoyu thought lovingly. She was sneaking and sneaking until one of Jin's soldier spotted her. "Intruder!" The soldier yell. Hundreds of soldiers came and attack xiaoyu. "This is for Jin!" Xiaoyu yelled and fighting. After an hour, xiaoyu had few cuts, and Jin's soldiers were laying everywhere._

_When xiaoyu walk through the black door, xiaoyu knew it was Jin's office. She come close but she was about to knock, she heard moans and grunts. She peek through the hole and gasp. She saw Jin and nina having sex. Nina was like 'more!' And Jin was like 'im comming' then they moan. Xiaoyu cried and covered her mouth preventing someone would hear her. Then she break to the run. _

_With Jin,_

_They lay in the floor, clothes everywhere and cums, and theyre naked. "Did u hear something?" Jin asked. Nina said no. Then they sleep._

_With xiao,_

_Xiaoyu run through her house and destroy everything that related to__ Jin. She broke the mirror, making few cuts, and she threw her things making everything broken. Then she laid there crying._

_Flashback ends_

Xiaoyu stand up and go to the bathroom. She look empty and dull. But her heart has stop beating. Because of that, her heart is closed from love. Now her heart is full of hate. 'What i am going to do?' Xiaoyu thought. She dressed neatly Then she call lilim.

On the telephone,

'Hello?' Lilim said

'Lilim?' Xiaoyu said

'Oh xiao! I havent heard u for a while. So hows finding Jin?' Lilim asked suddenly

'Oh. Im heartbroken now. Jin has new girl now' Xiaoyu said sadly

'Sorry about it dear. So whats your problem?'

'You know about emos right? Can i buy something black but where?' Xiaoyu asked.

'oh in hot topic store. Ill be right there In your house to come with u. Right...Now!' Lilim said.

There was knock on the door. Xiaoyu was stunned how fast she was. She open the door and lilim said "well?" Xiaoyu nod and left with her.

In the hot topic store,

Xiaoyu was looking at the dark blouse. "Hey! How about this?" Lilim pointed it. "Yeah." Xiaoyu nod. She tried it and she come out. "Wow. I dont even know u anymore..." Lilim gasped. While lilim look more, Yuki onna entered and saw xiaoyu. "Xiao?!" Yuki gasped. "Hi yuki" lilim said. "Hello lilim. What happened?" Yuki asked. Lilim tell the whole story. "Oh sorry about that. But u look good at it. And dull" Yuki said. They nodded and lilim pay for it and left.

Next day,

Xiaoyu woke up seeing the sunlight reflected the broken glass. Then she go to bath and wear the black dress, black leather boots, black gloves and black hat. She wore sunglasses. She look herself at the window and said, "Im no longer xiaoyu anymore. Im... Dark rose.. Thats my name now" then she smirked evily and left.

At the park,

Xiaoyu walk normally but strictly. Mens saw her and whistled. Xiaoyu knew they didnt love her. They want her body. What a bunch of perverts. Then she saw Jin and nina making out. She snarl and walk past them. Jin heard her snarl and look. They gasp. 'She look sexy' Jin thought. Nina thought 'wow.' Xiaoyu buys a ice cream but not strawberry. Its mango. She ate it and throw it away. She did not enjoy it since shes lost interest.

At yusuki house,

Xiaoyu knock at the door. Yusuki open and gasp. "Hey.." Xiaoyu said. "What the-" but cut off by lilim. "Ill tell u the whole story." She tells the whole thing what happen and yusuki nodded. "Wow. Want some spaghetti? You havent eat dont u?" Yusuki said seeing her. "Yeah." Then she come inside and closed the door.

At the mishima zaibatsu,

Jin asked what happen at the basement, and his soldier explained. Jin was stunned. Maybe he knew xiaoyu saw him with nina. 'Its all my fault... What am i going to do?" Jin thought.

* * *

**Please wait for the next chapter :))**


End file.
